tekken_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tekken Force
The Tekken Force was created by Heihachi Mishima after The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 when Kazuya Mishima was killed and thrown into a volcano. The ranks of the soldiers take after the names of raptors, from lowest to highest rank being Crow, Falcon, Hawk, and Owl, respectively. Heihachi dispatches the Tekken Force all over the world to quell small skirmishes in foreign countries in order to gain public approval and hide his true intentions for world conquest. Heihachi seems to actually care about their lives, as it is said that he "mourned" the loss of an entire squadron that he sent to investigate the ruins that once held Ogre. The Tekken Force members are opponents in the Tekken Force side games in Tekken 3 and Tekken 4. They are also opponents in Death by Degrees during the "Solitaria Penitentiary" parts of the game. Enrique Ortega hired the Tekken Force to protect himself. In the conclusion of the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi Mishima formed the Tekken Force to carry out secret undercover missions. These missions included things such as researching areas, kidnapping people and raiding areas. Though they were seemingly sent out to help quell the various wars throughout the world, the real purpose of the Tekken Force was to provide Heihachi with a necessary fighting force, for his plans of world conquest. Though the Tekken Force was successful in most missions, one single mission, caused an extreme amount of losses. This mission in particular, was the research of Ogre, in which the said target attacked and decimated an entire unit of Tekken Force. Later these members would help Heihachi perform underhanded tasks such as gunning down Jin Kazama in his Tekken 3 ending. The next major operation undertaken by these members were the raids of G Corporation's Nebraska and Nepal. Met with success in Nepal that was nearly never seen in Nebraska, the Tekken Force successfully took data from G Corporation's facilities. Julia Chang's Forest Rejuvenation Data being one of the most critical pieces that Doctor Abel needed for his GENOCELL project to infuse the Devil Gene with regular humans, was also claimed in the process. The failure of Nebraska however, was particularly caused by the sudden appearance of Kazuya Mishima, resulting in the deaths of the raiding party. Another time these members would be seen was near the end of the fourth tournament. While on his way to fight Kazuya, Jin was ambushed by the Tekken Force. Although he brought down scores of them, Jin was eventually overpowered and captured to the Hon-Maru by the soliders. The next time these members would be seen was after the conclusion of the fifth tournament. Jin Kazama, the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, ordered the Tekken Force to invade numerous parts of the world. Despite being heavily outnumbered, the Tekken Force met relative success in their undertakings, until the intervention of G Corporation, now led by Kazuya. Unknown to Jin was the fact that some Tekken Force members had actually deserted the main bulk of the army. These members, under the leadership of Lars Alexandersson, formed the rebel organization of Yggdrassil, a force independent from the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. Category:Character Category:Non playable